


Sweet Treats

by Luvlives4eva



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Baking (kind of), F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff, The tiniest Another Story spoiler, These stories are really 'sweet' hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvlives4eva/pseuds/Luvlives4eva
Summary: One-shots of your adventures in baking with the RFA boys! With it go smoothly? (Probably not) But it will be fun! Strap in for some sweetness~ Completed! :)Chapter 1: Yoosung - Lemon CupcakesChapter 2: Jumin - Strawberry ShortcakeChapter 3: Seven - Cherry PieChapter 4: Zen - CheesecakeChapter 5: V - Frosted Sugar CookiesChapter 6: Saeran - Crème Brûlée





	1. Yoosung - Lemon Cupcakes

“Ah no, I forgot the frosting! I’ll be right back ____!” Yoosung yelled, quickly slipping his shoes on and running out of the door.

Hearing the door shut abruptly, you let out a small chuckle. Your boyfriend was such a ray of sunshine, but he could be a bit forgetful sometimes. “Well I might as well get everything ready while he’s gone.” you said to yourself.

As you shuffled around the kitchen, you took a look out of the small window above the sink. You couldn’t help but stop for a moment to appreciate the beautiful day. It was like nature itself was smiling at you, so how could you not return the gesture?

“Ah darn it!” The door open and closed again. “Yoo-“

“Forgot my wallet!” he said running out the door once again.

You couldn’t help but let out a laugh this time. He was just too cute! Taking a seat at the kitchen counter, you couldn’t help but smile again. Today was already turning out to be a fun day (even though it hadn’t started yet). That boy has great ideas at times.

* * *

_“Ahh, what a great match!” Yoosung stretched back in his office chair. With the laundry basket nestled on your hip, you made your way down the hallway.“Have a good game hun?” you said peaking through the doorway._

_Yoosung blushed at your pet name for him. “Hehe yeah, I think I really brought it home at the end there! I was MVP for the match!”_

_“Ah wow, it’s not everyday I have an MVP in my presence! For your prize, how about a treat?” you smiled._  

_Yoosung grinned from ear to ear. “Sounds great!”_

  _“Alright! I think we have some ice cream in the fridge. I’ll go scoop you some.” you began to walk away._

  _“Oh wait wait!” Yoosung jumped from the chair, almost tripping over his headphones. You quirked your head in confusion. “Hm, what’s up?”_

  _“Why don’t we bake something? You know, so we can both have a nice treat? You’ve been talking about how much you’ve been craving those lemon cupcakes.” he suggested._

  _You were surprised for a moment. Yoosung…wants to bake? A little bit of excitement bubbled up in you as a smile appeared on your face. “Okay, that sounds fun actually! But I don’t think we should try and accomplish something like that at,” you turned your head towards the clock, “1:27 in the morning. Plus we don’t have any of the ingredients.” you chuckled._

  _“Ah, you may have a point there.” he scratched the back of his neck. “Hehe alright, how about tomorrow- er, later today? I’ll go to the market in the morning and pick up what we need!”_

  _Your excitement had bubbled over and you bounced over, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Sounds good to me!”_  

* * *

“Okay I’m back…for good this time!” Yoosung slipped his shoes off and set the bag on the counter.

“You sure about that babe?” you got up from your seat and smirked at him. “Yes, yes, now let’s get started for real! My mouth’s been watering all day thinking about these cupcakes!”

“Okay, okay! Line that pan with the paper liners and I’ll start on the wet ingredients.” you said cracking a couple of eggs into the bowl.

“On it!” he cheered and started tying his bandana to cover his hair. You heard him begin to hum the LOLOL theme as he tended to his task. “Yoosung, are you having a good time?” you smiled as you snuck a peak at the recipe.

“Of course!~” he beamed. “I’m really glad we get to do something that makes you happy. I know I spend a lot of time playing games, so breaking away for a bit to do something that puts a big smile on your face makes me feel…whole.”

You stopped for a moment, slightly taken aback. You’ve seen the emotional side of Yoosung plenty of times in chatrooms and some in person as well. But this was a side you’ve never seen before. He’s almost…sentimental.

You couldn’t help but pad your way behind him to wrap your arms around his waist. He tensed in surprise for just a moment, but then immediately relaxed. “I’m glad you feel that way love.” you sighed with a sweet smile on your face. He twisted his body gently to face you. You couldn’t help but shy away a bit. “Sorry,” you giggled quietly. “I just wasn’t expecting you to say something so sweet. I couldn’t help myself.”

He grinned down at you. “Well it’s all true! You make me extremely happy, so the least I can do is return the favor. 

You breathed a content sigh as you broke away from him. “I’m very happy! But you know what would make me even happier?” you raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that?”

You resumed your spot at the mixing bowl. “If you could please grab me a lemon from the fridge! It’s about time I started zesting!”

…

…

“Babe?” 

… 

“Dammit I’ll be right back.”

“Oh Yoosung!”

 


	2. Jumin - Strawberry Shortcake

You snuggled under the covers of your large shared bed. This was your favorite time of day. Having the vast view of the city side on one side relaxed you to no end. The dim lighting from the bedside lamp from the other side added even more to the calm mood of the evening. But the best part by far, was being able to spend this relaxing time with him.

You peered up from your soft blanket to rest your eyes on your husband. Smiling slightly, you hummed. Catching his attention, he set his book down for a moment and turned to face you. “Everything okay my love?” Jumin’s deep voice broke through the hum of the night. You snuggled closer to his side and rested your head on his pillow. “Mhmm.” you sighed. “I’m just thinking about a craving I’ve had lately.”

Jumin raised an eyebrow at that. “Really now?” He shifted his body to face you fully. “And what is my lovely wife craving?” he said in a husky voice and draped an arm around your waist. 

“Strawberry Shortcake!” you chirped. He looked surprised but then let out a deep chuckle. “That sounds delicious. Would you like me to send for some?” 

You pursed your lips and pondered a thought swimming in your head. Reestablishing eye contact, you spoke up again. “You know, I think I have a better idea. Why don’t we give a shot at baking?” you grinned hopefully. “Since you have tomorrow off, it’d be perfect! Besides, you’re a fantastic cook. Baking may come natural to you!”

Jumin pulled you in close and gently placed his forehead against yours. “I don’t see why not. I’ll send for the ingredients in the morning, hm?”

“Yayyy~” you whisper cheered. 

…

“Oh and love?” 

“Yes Jumin?”

“Afterwards, let’s make something for Elizabeth the 3rd so she doesn’t feel left out.”

You giggled and pecked him on the lips. “Of course!”

* * *

You woke up hearing the sink running in the kitchen and with a long cat stretch, you slowly sat up and let out a relaxed morning sigh. A small trill sounded off next to you on the bed, briefly catching your attention. 

“Mew?” Elizabeth the 3rd peaked up at you and began her morning stretch as well. “Well good morning princess.” you smiled and gently pat her head. “Why don’t we get up and see what daddy’s up to?” 

Scooping the sleepy kitty into your arms, you padded your way to the kitchen. The smell of fresh strawberries filled the air as you made your way around the corner. There, you saw your husband, still in his pajamas with the ever so cliche (but still adorable) “Kiss The Cook” apron on, washing the strawberries. 

“There are my girls.” he walked over and kissed you on the top of the head, leaving Elizabeth to gently hop from your arms and make her way over to her breakfast. “Good morning darling.” his deep voice reverberated through you. “Good morning love,” you grinned sleepily. “Starting without me hm?” you giggled as you grabbed your own apron laid on the counter. “Don’t worry love, I just thought I’d take care of the tedious tasks before you woke up.” 

You beamed at your husbands kindness. “Well thank you!” you stifled a small yawn. “Since you’ve got the strawberries handled, I’ll get started on the batter!”

“Don’t you want something to eat first?” he chuckled at your excitement.

“A bit of cake for breakfast can’t hurt once in awhile!” you chirped.

Jumin cocked his head towards you for a moment and laughed. “Well I can’t fight you there, your sweet tooth is insatiable.” He turned back towards his tablet to peer at the detailed recipe in front of him.

Tying your apron over your nightgown, you couldn’t help but smile thinking about your husband. His close attention to detail never failed to impress you. Jumin had always been that way, but his strong commitment to making you happy filled your heart with love…

* * *

_You had fallen asleep quickly last night. Dreams of strawberries and cream danced through your head._

_Meanwhile, your husband sat next to your sleeping form, scrolling through his phone. “Hmm…” he pondered. “Strawberry Shortcake…delicious, but difficult to execute.” he muttered to himself. He snuck a peak at your sleeping face as Elizabeth slowly crawled into his lap under his phone. “Ah will you help me find a recipe Elizabeth the 3rd?” he whispered and she began purring in response._

_“Wonderful. Okay, what are your thoughts about this one?” he turned his phone to face her. “It’s fairly easy to execute and looks quite scrumptious.”  
She quirked her head for a moment and batted her paw at the phone. _

_“Hm, I’ll take that as a no. Give me a moment.” he brought the phone back and scrolled for awhile._

_…_

_“Okay, do you think she’d find this one enjoyable?” he asked and received the same passive response._

_“Only the best for mommy, right?” he quietly chuckled. “Alright, I’ll keep looking.”_

_…_

_“I have a feeling you’ll like this one. I quite like it myself.” he whispered once again turning his phone to face the sleepy kitty. She mewed softly and nudged the phone with her head._

_“Wonderful, thank you for your cooperation.” he whispered and scratched under her chin. “Let’s get some sleep now shall we? We need to be well rested for tomorrow.”_

_He took one last look at his phone as he plugged in his charger._

_-4:48am-_

_“Oh dear.”_

* * *

You carefully placed the cake pans into the oven and wiped a bit of sweat from your brow. “Phew baking is tough work isn’t it?” you commented over your shoulder. 

…

“Jumin?”

Turning around you see your husband face down on the kitchen counter, snoring softly. You stifled a small giggle as you made your way over to him. Thinking back, you realized you must’ve been so consumed with your baking tasks that you somehow failed to notice your fellow baker dosing off. 

With a gentle rub on his back, you leaned in to whisper softly in his ear. 

“My love..you’ll get a back ache if you sleep there.” you pat his back slightly to stir him. You peer over to the large couch in the living room to see an equally exhausted kitty snoozing as well. “I think Elizabeth would like some company. Why don’t you join her?” 

At that, he slowly lifts his head to reveal his sleepy composure, very unlike his normal stoic appearance. With a slow nod and drowsy blinks, he shuffles his way to the couch. He’s slow enough that your on his tail with a fluffy blanket in tow. He snuggles up on the couch, almost like a sleepy little boy. You dim the living room lights and begin to make your way back to the kitchen quietly. 

Looking back for a moment, you see Elizabeth had found her place on his chest and has made herself comfy once again. “Hehe, I’ll wake you with a big slice of cake okay? And I won’t forget your treat either sleepy kitty.”

…

“…thank you..zzz…”

…

“Mew~”


	3. Seven - Cherry Pie

“I knew this was a horrible idea.” you said slapping a hand to your forehead. Seeing a streak of red glide across the kitchen, you quickly regained your senses. “S-saeyoung! Be careful, you might-“ *SHATTER* “..break it.” you deadpanned. “Never fear my sweet cherry pie! I’ve got this taken care of!” 

Cherry pie. This was supposed to be a simple activity for you and your boyfriend. Finally earning a bit of break from his busy work schedule, you suggested doing something together as this was a rare occurrence. Of course, he jumped at the thought of spending time with you. But there was a slight catch.

* * *

_“For such a momentous occasion, we have to do something out of the ordinary!” he cheered. “Okay!” you joined in. “Well we usually just hang around here watching movies, so maybe we could go-“_

_“To the moon!” he cut you off with a fist to the air. You stifled a small giggle. “Sounds glorious, but how about something a little more realistic babe?”_

_“To Elly’s house!!” he shot up another fist._

_“Okay, now that’s really out there.”_

_* * *_  

Another crash from the kitchen brought you back from your daze. “What else could you possibly break?!” you rushed back into the kitchen but stopped dead in your tracks. “Oh hell no, not in my kitchen Saeyoung!” you yelled seeing his latest “invention” running amuck. “Don’t worry, don’t worry! My Roomha will have it cleaned up faster than you can say Honey Buddah!” _Yeah, Roomha. Not like he’ll face any repercussions for that name choice._

* * *

_“How about we try our hands at a bit of baking? Jaehee actually shared a few recipes for some treats she has at the café. I think it could be fun!” you smiled._

_“Whatever you desire my sweet! I’m sure I have a few things that’ll make things a lot easier in the kitchen!” he said getting up from the couch._

_“Oh no no!” you stood up waving your hands. “We gotta do it on our own or that defeats the whole purpose!”_

_Saeyoung shot you a skeptical look.“Are you sure about that ____? You’re putting faith in the guy whose diet consists of stockpiled novelty chips and cleverly named soda drink.” he actually spoke seriously in that moment._

_You chuckled at his seriousness. “Yes I’m sure! C’mon, it can’t be that hard.”_

* * * 

You grimaced at that memory, once again brought back from your reverie. Apparently the Roomha had gone rouge and was now, quote Saeyoung, “having a timeout in the closet.” 

You patted yourself down, dusting the flour off of your apron. “Alright!” you announced. “It’s time to get serious.”

Jogging back into the kitchen, Saeyoung saluted. “Ma’am yes ma’am! What should I do now?” 

“I planned for this.” you muttered calculating. You both had failed making the pie crust from scratch, but luckily you picked up some pre-made while you were at the store. _Thank God,_ you thought as you pulled the box out of the fridge. “Okay, wash and de-pit that basket of cherries and we’ll go from there.” you said looking up from the crust you were unrolling.

The red head grabbed the basket of cherries and headed for the sink, humming as he went. “You know ____, maybe we should leave the pits in! I think it gives the dish personality and it could be a fun surprise!” he started taking the stems off. 

“I don’t think a trip to the dentist is a fun surprise Saeyoung.” 

* * *

After quite a bit of hard work that you questioned would be worth it, you both plopped down onto the couch. Wiping a bit of sweat off your brow, you spoke up. “You know, I think that was way harder than it should’ve been.” 

“Hey now, it could’ve been a lot easier if you’d let me use the skills I actually have!” he nodded his head towards his tinkering closet.  

“No waaayy.” you drawled. “It’ll all be worth it once I have a delicious slice sitting in front of me…maybe.” you muttered that last part.

Saeyoung let out a yawn and slung an arm around your shoulders. “That it will my dearest! That it will…”

…

…

“WHAT THE HELL?!” 

“Wha-wha?!” you shot up from the couch to see Saeran running into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher. You stood confused for a moment. “What is he- OH GOD.”you ran to the kitchen as well. Luckily Saeran had manage to put the now charred oven out of it’s misery. With a giant sigh, he whips his head around to you with a glare that could burn through walls. “I knew you two were idiots but this is a whole new level!!” he deadpanned. “I don’t think a 2 hour nap and a fire were apart of that damn recipe!!” he chucked the extinguisher loud enough to stir Saeyoung from the couch. “And you!” he pointed at the drowsy red head from the kitchen. “If you even step one foot in this damn kitchen ever again, I’m kicking your ass!” After another big sigh from Saeran, you were pushed out of the hell that spawned in your kitchen and back into the living room. 

Hearing Saeran muttering to himself in the kitchen, you exchanged a quick glance with your fellow arsonist. 

“…do you just want to go to the café?”

 

 


	4. Zen - Cheesecake

_“Come on Hyun~! You know it’d be super fun.” you urged._

_“Ahh babe…you tempt me so! A sleepover sounds fantastic, but I don’t know if I’d be able to contain the beast!” he sighed dramatically._

_“It’s not like anything like_ **_that_ ** _is gonna happen silly.” you said and swore you could see a bit of hope fade from his eyes. “Besides, I have fun sleepover plans!” you bounced happily._  

_“Oh?” he looked at you curiously. “Like what?”_  

_“Well when I had sleepovers as a kid, we’d do the normal girly sleepover stuff like face masks and manicures.” Hyun perked up at that. “But what made our get togethers unique is that we baked!”_  

_“Baking? That actually sounds kind of fun!” he grinned._  

_“Mhmm! So…does this mean we can have a sleepover then?” you put on your best puppy dog eyes._

_Hyun closed the distance between you two and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I don’t see why not!”_

_“Yay!” you cheered, holding your arms up in victory._

_“But don’t tempt the beast~”_

_“Pfft.”_

_* * *_

“Manicures after the cheesecake is in the oven Hyun!” you reminded your boyfriend, seeing him sneak off to the living room where the nail supplies were.  

“Ahh okay, okay!” he wandered back to the kitchen.  

You stood behind the small kitchen counter and peered over all the supplies and ingredients that sat on top of it. _Cheesecake is a refined dessert after all. One mustn’t forget anything!_  

You chuckled slightly. Your inner voice is starting to sound a lot like a certain someone! Yes, cheesecake is refined in it’s own way. Hyun may hate to admit it, but it’s one of his guilty pleasures in life. 

So this was nice, being able to give him (and yourself of course) a much deserved treat after all the hard work both of you put in acting and managing. It took a lot of convincing for him to even think of having cheesecake. _That man and his diets sometimes…_  

* * *

_“Hyun we are not making fat free cheesecake, that takes all the fun out of it!” you could help but scoff at him._

_“Babe do you know how many calories are in just_ **_one_ ** _slice of cheesecake?” he looked so concerned._

_“No, but I do know that I’m not letting you do your favorite dessert dirty like that!”_  

_You couldn’t help but laugh out loud at this point. Hyun was so dedicated. But sometimes you had to reel him back in and remind him that he was only human and that it was okay to indulge once in awhile._  

_He stood silent for a moment and looked like he was calculating something in his head. “Alright..I suppose I can give in this one time..” A small blush began to creep onto his face. “I haven’t had cheesecake in a long time after all…” he reasoned with himself._

_“See that’s the spirit!” you giggled and cheered._  

_“You laugh at me ____, but” he lifted his shirt, “you don’t get these abs without dedication.”_  

_Now you were blushing._  

* * * 

You were brought back from your reverie by a bit of drool forming at the corner of your mouth. Was it from Hyun or the cheesecake? At this point, you couldn’t tell. 

As you puttered around the kitchen and put the finished ingredients back in the fridge, you couldn’t help but peer at him furiously stirring the batter. _Damn those muscles though._

Ah okay the drool was from him. 

“You’re doing great baby.” you grinned at him, pulling your phone out to snap a picture. 

“Make sure you get my good side.” he smirked at you and flexed his arms as much as he could in his stirring position.  

“You’re too much!” you laughed and snapped the picture. “Okay, I think that’s enough. Let’s pour it into the crust and get this bad boy into the oven.” 

“Right away my princess!” he carefully poured the batter in.  

You slipped on the oven mitts that were sitting next to the sink. “Eaaasy..” you carefully placed the pan in the oven and shut the door.  

“Hell yeah.” you both smacked a high five.

“Now we can do your nails!” 

* * *

If you could, you’d spend every weekend like this. The smell of delicious cheesecake wafting through the apartment, nails freshly done and painted, and one of Hyun’s rejuvenating face masks from his personal collection. Taking a bite from the slice on your plate, you cozied up next to your boyfriend.  

The best part of it was that you got to do it all with him.  

“Oh should I still be wary of the beast?” you teased him. 

Hyun shifted slightly, his forked clanked against his plate. “I think you may have killed him with this delicious cake.” he groaned. 

“Hey now, I didn’t tell him to have three slices.”

He hiccuped and let out a hearty laugh.

“Ugh Godddd, I’m gonna regret this!”


	5. V - Frosted Sugar Cookies

** _*SIGH*_ **

_You grimaced from your seat on the couch. That had to be the biggest sigh you heard from Jihyun today. And you heard quite a few. Poor thing seemed to be in a slump. This big art exhibition downtown had him absolutely raddled, but you couldn’t figure out why. You told him time and time again that his paintings were beautiful and unmatched. But there was no convincing him. Can’t argue with beauty I guess._

** _*SIGH*_ **

_Ah okay, you needed to put a stop to this. You quietly padded down the the hallway and peaked your head through the studio door. “Jihyun? Everything okay?” you queried quietly._

_Spots of paint were smeared on a few parts of his face; he looked frazzled. Removing the paintbrush that was uncharacteristically held between his teeth, he peered at you from the side of the canvas. “Ah hello beautiful.” he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m having a bit of a hard time.”_

_You walked over and wrapped your arms around his neck and gently rested your chin on top of his head. “I can tell.” you gave him a peck. “You know…I think it’s about time for a break, hm?”_

_He let out probably the hundredth sigh you heard. “Mm but the exhibition is next week, so I have to-“ You leaned down next to his ear. “I’m not taking no for an answer.” you whispered and felt him shiver slightly,_

_You heard him chuckle in that deep, rich voice you loved. “I can’t say no to my fiancé now can I?”_

_“Nope.” you giggled. “C’mon, you promised me we’d bake the sugar cookies tonight!” you bounced happily towards the door._

_“Oh I almost forgot! I can still do the frosting right?” he perked up._

_“Of course! Let’s get to making these little masterpieces!”_

* * *

One of the first things you learned about Jihyun when you moved in together was that he was absolutely adorable when he was having fun. The dreary and frustrated sighs of the day were now replaced with his light-hearted giggles. 

You turned your head from the fridge to see him standing in front of several small frosting bowls on the counter. A small yet concentrated smile present on his face as he experimented with the food coloring. It was almost like he was a little boy, lost in the though of his latest creation. Only you’ve seen this side of him and that made you feel incredibly special.

“Jihyuuuun~” you cooed. He shot his head up from his focus on the counter. “Yes love?” 

You brought the eggs and butter to your station in the kitchen. “You’re cute, you know that?” you peeked at him over your shoulder. 

He flashed you his award winning smile and made his way over to you with a frosting bowl in hand. “I know that you’re much more cuter than me, that’s for sure.” he laughed. “Here taste this and tell me what you think.” He held up a spoon with a bit of frosting on it. After giving it a quick lick, you immediately smiled. “Ahh that’s so good! Mm give me more.” you reached for the spoon as Jihyun pulled it away. 

“Sorry my dear, but we have to wait until the cookies are frosted.” he smirked and you pouted. 

“Okay, okay.” you set the mixer and began to add ingredients. “Oh, now that you’ve made the frosting, are you gonna tell me what cookie cutter were using this time?” 

“Cats!” he held up the kitty cutter from across the kitchen. “Ooh Jumin approved cookies!” you laughed. 

* * *

_The RFA was quite generous with housewarming gifts when Jihyun and you bought your new place. They all purchased their individual gifts for the two of you of course, but they also purchased something as a group._

_“What the-“_

_“A 300 piece cookie cutter collection?!” your eyes widened._

_“A bit random for them isn’t it?”_

_You deadpanned at Jihyun’s cool composure and then let out a laugh._

_“Yeah it was probably the only thing they could agree on together.” you scoffed. “Well I guess we need to start our own cookie shop now.” you smiled at your fiancé._

_“Hehe I guess so.”_

* * *

“You know honey, no matter how many times I watch you do this, I’ll always be impressed.” you watched him frost cookie after cookie. Every time you two would bake a new batch, you couldn’t imagine eating such a piece of art. So much work put into one cookie, but Jihyun made it look like a walk in the park. 

“Well thank you, I definitely feel more inspired for these cookies than the exhibition piece.” he grimaced. 

You rubbed his shoulders gently. “Don’t worry love, it’ll get done and look beautiful like always.” 

He leaned his head back in the crook of your neck. “Thank you ____, I really needed this.” he smiled. “But I really should be getting back to it…

…after we make a cookie delivery to Jumin.”

“Hm?”

“We can’t make cat cookies and not give some to Jumin, that’s like a sin.”

“Pfffft.”


	6. Saeran - Crème Brûlée

_It was a beautiful day. You sat on your balcony with his arms around you, the sun high in the sky and a gentle breeze caressing your cheeks._

_“Saeran…” you gently began. “I wish you’d value yourself more.” You began softly rubbing one of his arms around your waist. He merely hummed in response._

_You turned your head slightly to face him. “You’re so talented and wonderful.” you cooed. “It hurts me to hear you speak so lowly of yourself.”_

_Saeran embraced you from behind. Feeling his chest rise and sink with every breath he took filled you with a sort of peace. “You have no idea how good you make me feel.” he placed a kiss on top of your head. With a deep sigh he continued. “I’ve never really felt good about anything- well except for marrying you of course.” he smiled. “If I can ask, what makes you think I’m talented and erm..” he blushed, “wonderful?”_

_At this point you had turned to face him fully. “Lots of things!” you beamed. “You have such a unique set of skills. Hacking of course, but then there’s gardening, you have an amazing eye for interior design..” you took a moment to peek at your stylishly furnished living room. “And baking! Gosh the sweets you make are amazing love.” you gushed. He was cherry red at this point. “A-ah, you’re making me so happy. I’m so glad you think so highly of me.” he said bitting back his habitual self-deprecation._

_“Please teach me Saeran!”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Teach me how to bake something! You know…so I can make you happy with treats like you make me.”_

_-My wife is almost too adorable to handle at this point- Saeran had thought._

_“I’d love to ____. I’ll pick up some stuff we need tomorrow and we’ll start with something easy, okay?”_

_“Yayy!”_

* * *

“Creme Brûlée is easy to you?!” you deadpanned watching your husband put all the ingredients on the table. 

“Of course. It may look threatening, but it’s actually quite approachable.” he stopped, pausing for a moment. “Kind of like me.” he quipped uncharacteristically which earned a snort from you.

“Alright, let’s prepare our wet ingredients first. We need six egg yolks, heavy cream, hot water, and vanilla bean in this bowl. I’ll take care of the liquids, so could you split and scrape the vanilla bean?”

“Yes sir!” you chirped excitedly and grabbed a knife from the block. 

…

“Oh and be careful not to cut yo-“

“Ouchie!!”

“Ah _____ nooo!”

* * *

With a pink bandaid on your finger, you got back to business… _carefully_ this time _._

“Saeran,” you spoke up, careful not to draw attention away from scraping. “What made you want to learn to bake?”

“Mm..” he hummed in thought. A small smile grew on his face as he recalled the buried memory. “You _____.”

You stopped your scraping and set your knife down. “W-what?”

Saeran put down what he was doing and faced you. You could see a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. 

“When I was preparing to bring you to Magenta…” a brief pained expression crossed his face from the sensitive topic. “I had wanted everything to be perfect for you.” 

“In the beginning, long before you had even arrived. I was forced to think of you merely as a tool for a greater goal.” he grimaced and rolled his eyes. “But in doing all the research on you, getting to know you in a way, and seeing pictures of that beautiful smile…” he grew quiet. 

“I never wanted to see that smile go away.” he looked deep into your eyes.

“I no longer saw you as a tool. I saw you as…you. A person. And honestly, that scared me at first.”

“S-Saeran-“ you gaped at his unexpected openness. 

“And then when I finally met you…God.” the tears finally escaped the pools in his eyes. “I knew that I’d do anything to keep you happy.”

You ran into his arms and squeezed him tight. “Oh Saeran.. Sweetheart, you make me so unbelievably happy.” You buried your head into his chest and started to cry as well. 

A breathless chuckle escaped his lips. “I saw from your Tripter that you liked sweets.” he embarrassedly whispered into your hair and you let out a laugh. 

You pulled back and caressed his blushed cheeks. “My goodness love, you never cease to amaze me.” you placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “How about we get these babies prepped for the oven, hm?” you sniffed and smiled.

“A-ah of course!” his eyes lit up once again and he floated back over to his place at the counter. 

“Saeran.”

“Yes _____?”

“I love you~”

…

“I love you too…so much.”


End file.
